All in the Name of Love
by Courtney Starr
Summary: The One Ring is destroyed and Sauron has passd. The War is over and MiddleEarth rejoices, except for one. A lone woman writes her story as her time slowly ticks away. WORK IN PROGRESS
1. Left Behind

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters or places or items. I do own Evangle (pronounced E-ven-jewel). She is my character, and I don't like when people steal my characters so bah! Um, what else, don't sue. Yea, you'll most likely get nothing. Flames are welcomed and warm my feet...damn, they're freezing!

**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm turning into a Lord of the Rings fan fiction writer. I'm actually going to write a good story this time though. Not a humor fic or anything, but a real good chapter fic. This is my first time writing something like this, so could you please review if you like it. I will continue on if I like it, but I also love to know that people out there are reading these. Thanks!

* * *

A woman with silky black hair that fell to the floor slowly made her way to a desk in her room. A single candle in her hand gave a flimsy light as she set in a holder. The light from it gave just enough to allow her to see. Her deep brown eyes searched the desk briefly as she picked up a pen nearby. She drew a book from a drawer and opened it to the first page. As her pen began to flow across the paper gracefully, a single tear slid down her face. 

_45 Coirë, 3019  
Third Age _

_The One Ring is destroyed and so ends the War of the Ring. As the last particle of the Ring melted in the fires of Oredruin, Sauron passed. I shall soon depart as well to follow my love to wherever he may go. _

_But__, before I also pass, my story must be told. Those who know bits and pieces will depart or have already left Middle-Earth. The time of the Elves draws to a close and so the truth will pass with them to the Grey Havens. Men who knew the story have been long dead and it has faded into a mere myth, passed on from generation to generation to amuse teenagers and children. Hobbits know not even my name. Dwarves could care less about the troubles of an Elf. _

_I leave behind this diary, from which my story can be read in full. From this page on, it shall tell my story. One of love that flows deeper than family. One of a girl who transformed into a woman while searching for a meaning to her life. One of a great evil. One of the lover of Sauron. _

_ Evangle _

The woman closed the book, her eyes filled with tears; yet, she refused to shed them. She knew if she let go, then her story would never be told and it had to be. She got up from where she sat and crossed the room to her bed. Sliding the sheets back, she got in and covered herself, her eyes going vacant as she slipped into the dream world.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Learning About the Past

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters/places/items. I do own Evangle (E-ven-jewel), please don't steal her. I have only read the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. All of my information was found by researching different Lord of the Rings sites. I'm sorry if anything is incorrect or off. Flames are welcomed since they keep my feet warm. Sue, but you won't get anything.

**Author's Note**: I deleted this chapter by accident while editing this fan fiction. I am going to attempt to re-write it from memory, but since I have not read it in a while, this may not go so well.

* * *

Evangle woke the next day to a cold drift flowing through her chambers. How empty the bed felt now that Sauron had passed. She got out of bed, bathed, and changed into some fresh clothes. Making her way slowly to the desk, she neatly settled herself in the seat. Evangle opened the drawer where she had placed her diary and took the book out. She twisted open a inkwell and dipped a slender quill into it. After tapping lightly on the side of the inkwell, to make sure there was no excess ink on the tip, Evangle began to write. 

_46__ Coirë, 3019  
Third Age_

_Before I go into my story concerning my husband, I should inform you of my past. I was born to __Eärendil and Elwing in the Havens of Sirion the year 525 of the First Age. During the sack of Sirion, the Sons of Fëanor took my two brothers – Elrond and Elros – and me captive__. We stayed there for a time, but one of the sons, Maglor, took pity and released us from captivity. We were finally rescued near a forest waterfall that my brother, Elrond, had been attracted to._

_After our rescue, we all began to study various subjects. My brother, Elrond, and I were more attracted to lore and the arts, while Elros took a deep interest in politics. All of us were given lessons in etiquette, which I greatly despised, noting it as a waste of time. Elros would find it quite amusing when I would be told to set a formal place setting and constantly mixed up the forks and spoons. To this day, I have yet to get them right. I digress, though. My studies also included basic training in the sword and the bow and arrow. I failed in both subjects, but I had to learn self-defense. Since the last time I practiced archery I had nearly shot my instructor, it was decided I would focus on swordsmanship. I never truly excelled in my sword work with that instructor, but it was enough that I could hold my own, at least against a mere mortal._

_In the year 583 of the First Age, the War of Wrath took place against Morgoth. I was not allowed to participate in the fighting; Elrond and Elros told me I was too young and too inexperienced to be of much good. For four years I was forced into the medical camps on the outskirts of battles, helping in any way I could. I was livid at my two brothers for forcing me out of the war, for not allowing me to fight. At the end of the war, in 587 of the First Age, Elrond, Elros, and I were given a choice, a choice that would affect the rest of our lives, a choice to live amongst Men or Elves. Elrond had chosen to stay with the Firstborn and dwell in Lindon, while Elros chose Men and was eventually known as the King of Númenor during its foundation in year 32 of the Second Age. I instantly chose the kin of Men. Elrond knew I was doing this out of spite and not out of serious thought. My two brothers held counsel with me, begging me to think on it a while and not to hastily chose. Agreeing, but only to appease them, I would spend the next hundred years living with Elros._

_As much as I love my brothers, I was never truly happy while living in Númenor with Elros. I had many friends while dwelling amongst Men, but there was something missing. So when Elrond sent for me in the year 65 of the Second Age, I was ecstatic. The journey was a long one, sailing back east to Lindon, more commonly known as Ossiriand, then several weeks of riding to reach Lindon itself. When I arrived, I was greeted by Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor, and Elrond, my brother and now head adviser to Gil-galad. I had never been happier to see my brother. Elrond and I had shared a close bond growing up as children, even if I did dislike the advice he gave, and the bond was not weaken by the time and distance spent away from each other._

_For the next four hundred and forty-eight years, I would dwell in Lindon with my brother. I had the liberty to do what I wanted, when I wanted. Even so, I did not have many friends. The elves in Lindon were all tall, graceful creatures compared to my slightly above average (in comparison to mortal men) height and somewhat awkward grace. While I held the beauty of my elven heritage, it was not the same as that as the Noldor around me. They seemed to shine with their alabaster skin and deep green and blue eyes; my skin was a light caramel color and my eyes a rich chocolate. These differences haunted me and I would often push away any of those who wished to become my friend. I was too afraid of what they would think of me, not realizing it was my own actions, not physical appearance, that kept them at bay._

_On top of my self-imposed solitude, Elrond was pushing me to make my decision. While I had once wanted to live amongst Men, getting along far better with them than the elves, I greatly enjoyed the many hours I could spend reading and writing, singing, and playing. The decision was a hard one and I would stay awake at night, knowing I needed to decide soon._

_One day, I made my choice. The day Sauron arrived in Lindon._

_ Evangle _

Placing her quill back on the desk, Evangle cracked each of her long fingers, stopping for a moment to fondle the simple gold ring around her fourth finger on her left hand. A single tear made its way down her cheek, eventually falling onto the ring itself. Wiping the liquid from both her face and her ring, Evangle left her seat and made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I did a lot more research this time before writing this chapter. I know that it is different, much different, from what I had originally written. While it may not be the same as the previous version, I do hope it is a better version. shrugs Review with your opinion. I love reviews. 


	3. Meetings

**Disclaimer**: As always, I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters/places/items. I do own Evangle (E-ven-jewel), please don't steal her. I have only read the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. All of my information was found by researching different Lord of the Rings sites. I'm sorry if anything is incorrect or off. Flames are welcome since they smother my pyro vibes. Sue if you want, but you won't get anything, except maybe a toothpick.

**Author's Note**: Eh! Never again shall I take a break from writing fan fiction or working on my site. My site is in chaos and I have so much to update. My fan fictions haven't been updated in months. Oh well, you people are going to have to deal until my brain begins to function properly. Hum, yes, this chapter is interesting and will most likely raise the rating a bit. Most likely to PG, just to be safe. Enjoy!

.../... >.../... >.../...  
Texts written in between these are flashbacks in Evangle's memory  
.../... >.../... >.../...

* * *

What rays of the sun that could be seen through the clouds that constantly hovered over Mordor had dispersed by the time Evangle had returned from the kitchens. Having satisfied her hunger and thirst, she sat at the desk, twiddling with her quill, which she in the end stuck in her mouth and began to chew on the soft feather. After a few moments, she ripped it out in frustration and opened the book. 

_46 Coirë, 3019  
Third Age_

_The ways of the heart are most extraordinary. I can't even begin to fathom the possibilities of the heart and why we choose or fall for whom we do in our lifetime. When I met Sauron, known as Annatar at the time, I was a young elf. I was still being faced with the decision of which kin I was going to live with. I had been tired from the constant buzz of the main kingdom, along with the constant debates with Elrond about my choice. I couldn't concentrate on my lore, so I decided to leave for the very edge of the kingdom where I knew I could find some peace._

Evangle paused for a second and rested her head on the palm of her hand. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, memories flooding unwanted into her mind.

.../... >.../... >.../...

A slightly dark woman with black hair made her way through the woods, shadows crossing across her face from the sunlight creeping through the branches of the trees. She was wearing a white dress that came down to her knees and the sleeves bell out at the ends. She was humming softly to herself, a small book clasped in her hand. She came to the ends of the woods and settled herself in front of a large birch. She laid on her stomach; one elbow propped up so her left hand could hold up her head, while the right flipped through the pages of the book. She was still humming softly as her eyes scanned over the text.

About an hour later, a large shadow blocked out the sunlight from which she was using to read with. She looked up to see a man there, but it was no ordinary man. His hair was a greasy dark brown that fell just below his shoulder blades in a slight mess. His skin was a dark caramel, nearly brown with dark brown lips. His nose, while not enormous, was a bit larger than those more commonly found on mortal men. A dark, midnight black tunic was buttoned over a lighter shade of black shirt with dark brown leggings. Thrown onto his back and clasped in the front by a mithril broach was a dark gray cloak. But the darkness of the man, which was unusual in the light of the Elven kingdom, wasn't what captured the young elf woman. It was his dark mahogany eyes. When she was lying on the ground and his muscular body blocked the light, they had seemed mahogany, nearly blending in with his pupils. But, when she stood up to look him over more closely, they had seemed a deep scarlet color, blood red.

Evangle looked at the man, her mouth slightly open. She then shook her head and offered the man her hand.

"My name is Evangle," she said.

"Annatar," he said, taking her hand.

.../... >.../... >.../...

Shaking her head to stop the memory that would surely cause her to cry, Evangle returned her attention back to the book. She chewed slightly on a strand of hair, before writing again.

_Our introduction to each was short and to the point. He wished to speak to Gil-galad, High King of Noldor. I simply nodded and led him into the kingdom. We met up with one of the guards, who after a few moments of thinking let us past. I thought nothing of it at the time, thinking that the elf was merely doing his job. When we reached the palace of Lindon, I realized that Gil-galad was currently in a meeting with a few of his advisors. I informed Annatar of this, but then followed it by saying that I could lead him to the head advisor, Elrond. Annatar said that, at the present moment, that would be fine. My brother, like me, would often sit in the library for hours, soaking in whatever he could. He was indeed there and I briefly introduced Annatar, before leaving to let them talk about whatever it was Annatar wanted to discuss._

.../... >.../... >.../..._  
_

Annatar walked through a hallway, led by a slender blonde elf. If it was a female or male was beyond him. He was directed into a dining room and he sat at the table. The male elf that he had talked to earlier, Elrond, was there. Alongside him on his right was who he supposed was Gil-galad. He looked across the table and the Elven woman he met earlier was there. She was biting her fingernail, looking at him with interest. He smiled gently and she jumped a bit, smiling back at him. She then became very interested in the way her silverware was set up. No one else seemed to notice the exchange. Dinner began a few moments later and it was mostly spent eating in silence.

Evangle was so absorbed in figuring out their guest, Annatar, that she hadn't even realized that he was looking at her. When she did, she jumped a bit before shyly smiling back. She then busied herself with setting the silverware in different places. When she was done and looked at him again, he was talking with Gil-galad. She sighed quietly and then the meal began. The silence pounded in her ears and when someone began to talk, it was far too low for her to make out. At the end of dinner, she watched as Gil-galad invited Annatar and Elrond to join him in a private room. She was left to figure out her own musings over the stranger, but eventually curiosity got the better of her.

Evangle made her way silently to the council room. She quirked an eyebrow at how silent it sounded inside. She lowered herself onto her knees, sitting on her feet, and placed her ear to the lock hole. As soon as she began to adjust her hearing, the door swung out from underneath her and Evangle tumbled to the ground in front of Gil-galad. She glanced up, trying to look innocent, but he just frowned at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Elrond was shaking his head and Annatar seemed amused. She noted that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So," Elrond began, "what were you doing there Evangle?"

"Um...I was...was...cleaning the lock..."

She smiled sweetly, noticing Elrond's apparently bad mood. He didn't seem to think of her so innocent. He was about to say something, but Gil-galad interrupted.

"Well, are you done cleaning the lock?"

"Yes Gil-galad."

"Then, we need to speak privately with Annatar. Perhaps you can go help Quellealda with cleaning the dishes from tonight's meal."

"Of course, my lord."

Evangle turned around to leave the room and shut the door behind her. She knew that after the meeting she was going to hear from Elrond. She sighed as she already knew that he was going to give her a large lecture about spying and then an even longer one about her decision.

In the room, Annatar continued his discussions with Elrond and Gil-galad about teaching the elves his crafts. Both of them rejected his offers, but he continued to try to persuade them. They still refused, but said that he could stay in Lindon. He thanked them for the offer and asked how long he was allowed to stay. They said as long as he wishes unless they decide otherwise. Annatar bowed deeply and said he would like to take his leave.

.../... >.../... >.../...

_Annatar, Elrond, and Gil-galad continued their discussions after dinner that night. I, at the time, had no idea about what they were discussing. I learnt later that Sauron was trying to convince the elves to help make the Rings of Power. His time was spent shortly in Lindon and he only stayed there for a few months. When he left, he didn't realize a stow-away was with him._

_Evangle_

Evangle yawned and stretched before putting down her quill. She closed the book softly and began to doodle on the cover with her finger. She stopped and lifted up her finger slightly. Suddenly, she threw the book into the desk drawer and slammed it, tears forcing their way out. She sat there, breathing heavy, trying to get her emotions in order. When she was certain that she would be fine, she stood up and crossed to the window. Sitting on the sill with her head resting on the windowpane, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh wow! What a long chapter! Wasn't expecting it to be so damn long, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you like the flashbacks or do you think they need to go? Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames are welcomed since I need some more fire to burn the kids on The Sims...yes, I'm evil...deal with it. Also, the next chapter shall be up within the next two or three days. I am currently writing the fourth chapter. Yay!  



End file.
